


It isn't enough

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: Revan and Her Partners [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Kinda, Origin Story, baby Revan, based on a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: Revan can only remember. Then, she learns.Based off my headcanon that Revan’s mother was a Sith and that she was either born just before her capture (as is the case in this fic) or just before being locked up/executed.





	It isn't enough

She’s looking up at a face. One she knows well, and she smiles right back at the soft expression on the woman’s face. A word bubbles up out of her and she giggles, tiny hands reaching upwards as she speaks again. She knows its meaning, though it is unlike any that is spoken by the others.

 _Mama_.

 _Seph. My darling baby girl._ comes the reply, soft and quiet and filled with unbridled joy and love. She begins to sing, rocking her slightly to help her fall asleep. She does, with her hands curled tightly into long black hair, golden eyes bright and warm as they watch over her.

———-

She is woken suddenly, but hands that are not her Mama’s. They pull and pull, eventually tearing her away from her Mama. She begins to wail, the unfamiliar feeling of the people now around her one she doesn’t like at all.

 _Mama!_ she screams. _Mama! Mama!_

 _Seph! Give me my child back! Give her back!_ The words come from far away, the sound of them filling her with a strange feeling. A feeling of loss and knowing. She will never see her Mama again. She knows this, and yet…and yet she wails for her, when the bright lights ignite and surround her. There is a single red light, that clashes angrily against blue.

Hands reach out for the red light, wanting to be returned to the woman who’s presences it means. Whose soft voice and smile, gentle touch and words, mean _safety_.

They try to comfort her, but it doesn’t help, not at all. She doesn’t know what’s happened, but she can no longer see the brilliant red light, nor hear the sound of her Mama’s voice. The loss of the comforting presence is overwhelming and she begins to wail again. She is gone, torn from the very being that had been her whole world.

Tiny baby Seph feels scared and so very alone. She feels numb, and not even the presences of Alek and Meetra and help.

———-

Seph becomes Sil’Rava, and she can only remember. Sil’Rava becomes _Revan_ , and still all she can do is remember, but never know.

But Revan learns. Revan learns, and she burns with hatred. Isn’t it enough that they had ripped her from her mother? Isn’t it enough that she wanted to do what was right and protect those that needed it? _Isn’t it enough?_

 _It isn’t, and she’s DONE._ She will take revenge for what they did to her. They took her, made her into a weapon and refused to use her properly. And when she did as she believed was right, they thought less of her. When she became what she was meant to be, they tore her down and remade her, in a way that they could use again.

She has had enough. She is Revan, and she _knows_.

Isn’t it enough? For them, it never is.

**Author's Note:**

> My Revan can be found at masteroflightanddark.tumblr.com


End file.
